


Prophecy's two sides

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our world, Emma talks prophecy.</p><p>In their world, the seed of doubt is planted in Snow White's mind.</p><p>(guest starring Aslan and Sauron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy's two sides

It took no small amount of legwork, but Emma finally found the Storybrooke tavern-slash-bar. _One of these days, I'm **really** gonna need it. Better to know where it is now, than scour the town when I'm in no mood to look for anything._

"Water," Emma told the bartender as she sat down at the bar.

"That's a good decision," said the guy at Emma's right hand. "Good start."

She tried ignoring him.

"Lanny Leon, at your service."

"Not interested."

"I don't demand worship."

"Good for you."

Lanny turned back to the bar and resumed nursing his beer.

Emma was asked, "Don't mind Lanny. He's still grumpy over losing his job."

Emma turned to see who was sitting on the other side of her. "I -"

Said that other guy, "Didn't know? Don't care? Normally, Lanny would forgive you either way."

"But not lately, I take it."

"Bingo. And he can't say he wasn't warned."

"Threatened?" Emma asked.

"Asked not to say what he did. Pissed off his congregation. That's why he's not head Rabbi of Storybrooke anymore."

"And what're you?"

"His only friend these days. Professionally, I'm a consultant - or an advisor."

"It was _not_ foretold," Lanny said, growling into his beer.

His friend shrugged. To Emma, he said, "Prophecy is a funny thing, don't you think?"

"It's weird, that's for sure," Emma said.

"I've found there are only two main kinds of it. The sort you make for yourself."

"Self-fufilling prophecies. Yeah, they can be fun."

"Very."

"And what's the other kind?" Emma asked.

"Where the prophecy applies to whatever happens."

"Been there, done that," Emma said. _If I stay here, obviously it's because I'm worried about Henry. If I leave, obviously it's because I'm worried about Henry._ "Can't win either way."

"Unless you change the prophecy."

"Like it's that easy?"

"It's as easy as you make it."

"Speaking of which," Emma said, "you never told me your name."

"Soren Remuel."

 **~~~~~~~~**   
**ENCHANTED:**

Snow White was alone in the throne room when something blew in through a window and became man-shaped in the center of the room.

The figure was faint and hard to see the exact edges of: no matter what angle you looked at it from, the edges of its robe seemed to be tattered.

"Who are you?" Snow White asked.

"I am a visitor to these lands," it said. "I may stay or I may depart; it all depends."

"Well. I hope you do the right thing."

 _Provided that damned lion doesn't get in my way._ "Of course."

"Is there a reason for your visit?" Snow asked.

"Your ring, it called me here."

"It did?" Snow asked, looking from it to her ring.

"That is a charming ring, young majesty," it said.

"Thank you," Snow White said.

"A pity it had to be used."

"My husband gave it to me."

It tilted its head, peering at her with much inquisitiveness. "Did you see it before then?"

"Yes," Snow said, not sure where this line of questioning was leading, but as she didn't see anything wrong with it, Snow didn't object.

"Then as I said: a pity the ring was used."

"It's just a ring."

"No," it said.

"Well, my husband did mention to me that the ring leads one to their true love."

The head was no longer tilted. "Either he misspoke, or your love was misinformed."

"Why would you say that?" Snow asked, and very nearly asked 'did the former Queen send you?'

"I know that ring. I was present when it was crafted for the hands of mankind."

"Were you now?"

"I was."

"And what kind of ring is it?"

 _"One ring to bind them._ You were with him, your husband, when it was removed from storage and exposed to sunlight."

"How did you know... That's how the ring works?"

"Yes."

 _Charming once told me that he was about to show his fiancee this ring, but my roadblock kept him from doing that - and then he and I had that adventure. And we looked at the ring together._ "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

It smiled as much as it could. "Ask me something."

"The woman who was Queen here before me - what is she up to?" Snow asked.

"That's your question?"

"It is."

It bowed. "Three queens once ruled from this spot on a map. I ask the young majesty to be more specific."

"The one who's still alive," Snow said. "Her."

"Three surviving queens once ruled from this spot, while one hundred and thirteen now-dead queens once ruled from this spot. Please, be more specific."

An idea germinated and bloomed in Snow White's mind. "The three - where might I find them?" _Perhaps they will be good allies against the deposed Queen who wants me dead._

But when the visitor gave Snow an answer and left the way it had entered, Snow found herself unable to banish from her mind what it had said about Charming's ring.


End file.
